Mine
by je-suis-a-toi
Summary: Sherlock get's very possessive and jealous; John quite likes it. I won't lie, there's really not plot to this, just a pure smutty one-shot.


"Sherlock, do you even realize how irrational you're being?" John tried to tug his hand out of his insane friend's hand unsuccessfully. "For Christ's sake we were just having lunch, we do work together it would be weird if we never interacted." He sighed as he realized Sherlock wasn't going to speak to him and remained silent the rest of the cab ride home.

When they reached Baker Street John scooted closer to the door, ready to get out only to be tugged back by Sherlock and dragged out the other door.

"What the bloody hell is your problem? I'm not your pet, you can't just-" Sherlock cut him off by shoving him in through the door, slamming it behind him, and kissing him fiercely.

"Sherlock you can't be serious?" John finally got some words in as the detective attacked his neck and collarbone. "Mrs. Hudson could be home."

"She's at her sister's visiting for Christmas." Sherlock growled out, pushing John up the stairs to their flat while trying to keep his lips and teeth attached to the doctor's neck. When they finally crashed into their living room onto the floor John got the sense to push himself away from Sherlock.

"No, no more until you tell me what the bloody hell your problem is with me having lunch with Sarah." Sherlock narrowed his eyes and tugged his coat, gloves and scarf off before starting on the buttons on his purple silk shirt. John coughed, trying not to moan at the sight and tear his eyes away from the perfectly sculpted chest.

"Mine." John's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"_Mine._" Sherlock repeated throwing his shirt on the floor and advancing on his doctor whose pants now felt extra tight. "You're mine, and I don't like sharing John." They met each other, lips and teeth crashing together harshly, each grabbing at any part of the other they could.

"Oh fuck_, _Sherlock!" John gasped as the detective's hand snaked down into his pants and the other worked through his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

"Mine." Sherlock growled again as he pushed John against the wall and tugged his doctor's shirt off.

"Yes, oh God yes." John groaned and kicked his jeans off, pressing himself into Sherlock who reached his arms under John's arse and tugged, bringing his legs up to rest around his hips. Sherlock stuck his fingers into John's mouth that he sucked eagerly.

"Fuck, oh my god; just do it Sherlock." He was barely able to breathe the words out; Sherlock quickly stretched him before spitting on his hand and slicking himself up.

"Mine." He groaned out as he slid into his John completely, resting there for a minute.

"Yes, yours but not if you don't get that pretty arse into gear and start bloody moving." John growled back and gripped onto Sherlock's shoulders as he pulled out and slammed back in. "Fuck yes, bloody hell I love you."

Sherlock nipped at his collarbone before bringing his mouth back up to John's and capturing his lips. After a minute he changed his angle and hitched John higher up on his hips before slamming back home. John gasped and began spouting off incoherent words as Sherlock continued to thrust straight into his prostate.

"Fuck yes, oh fuck, keep going, fuck fuck fuck!" John shouted as his orgasm slammed into him and bit into Sherlock's shoulder to calm himself.

Sherlock collapsed against the wall and froze as he released inside of John, breathing heavily.

John slipped down from his hips and pushed Sherlock onto the couch, collapsing behind him and putting his arm around his waist protectively who purred happily.

"Mine." John whispered into his ear.

"Yes." Sherlock sighed and turned so he was facing John. "I believe I have a new experiment."

"Hmm, what's that?" John asked, half asleep.

"Did you happen to notice you came without even being touched?" John's eyes snapped open.

"Did I?" Sherlock nodded, grinning mischievously.

"I think I'll have to do some extensive research as to what the reason behind that was."

"I think I might like this particular experiment."

"I would hope so." Sherlock nipped at his shoulder before snuggling closer and drifting off to sleep with his doctor.

* * *

**A/N**

_I would apologize for this really having no plot but I know quite a lot of people don't mind pure smut so there you have it._

_This is just a one-shot but I needed to post something and I've been having quite a bit of writer's block. I may just continue writing one-shots for a little to get back into the swing of things. However, who knows; if I get the inspiration I might write a longer story._


End file.
